A Child's Innocence
by Warriorlass
Summary: This is a failed attempt request for Guoste-chan...stupid summary deleted what I previously said on this before. Grr...PLease review.


Russia eyed you hungrily from afar. You were America and Canada's little sister, but he didn't care, he wanted you. You were just as tough as America and almost twice as loud, but you always noticed your brother Canada.

No matter how obnoxious you were, you were still compassionate as well. You easily dominated your brothers when it came to many things. Russia smirked to himself; fantasizing how he'd make you, a bold upstanding young woman, and subdue you into a mewling child begging for him to dominate her, master her, and make her obey his every whim.

Today, he got his chance.

"I say all your guys' ideas suck, but this is gonna rock your socks off!" You laughed maniacally.

The others groaned in loathing but listened intently, "So like we all throw out all our beliefs and like with a clean white slate we try over again like a second chance! What do you think?" You exclaimed proud of your thought.

The others burst into laughter or just cracked an unbelieving smile.

"You idiot, this is years upon years of all we know and you want us to toss it out the window like it was nothing?"

"Yeah pffft. Did America drop you on your head as a baby?"

You frowned and marched out angrily.

Russia slipped out as well. He had learned something new about her, she is easily offended.

You had your arms crossed and were looking out the window from where you sat at the window seat.

"They don't see it through your eyes da? You can easily dismiss your beliefs because you're still young and open to new things." Russia whispered into your ear.

You tensed and looked at him, "So you think it's a good idea?"

He chuckled darkly, "I didn't say that."

You turned away again and then he turned your head to him and said, "But that doesn't mean you shouldn't continue to dream big."

"Really? It sure seems like I should stop now while I'm ahead sometimes." You grumbled.

"_, you want to know a secret in making others listen to you?" Russia asked.

A curious hunger for power flashed in your naïve eyes, "Yes, please, what is the secret?"

He looked around and nodded his head to an empty room, and whispered, "Come with me and I'll tell you."

He led you to the empty room and then locked the door and then had you sit on the bed, "Close your eyes." He said.

You nodded and did as such. Russia, in one swift move moved you to the headboard and hand-cuffed your wrists to the headboard.

You freaked and were about to scream had he not bruised your lips with a crushing kiss, "Hush little one. I own you."

You shied away from his forceful touch, "D-Don't do that." You breathed lightly.

"Until the meeting is over, I can do whatever I want, little one."

"I have a name you know!" You snapped.

He grabbed her jaw and looked down on her with an intimidating stare, "You may, but I'm on control of you right now, and I'm going to bend you to my will and you will lose some of that boldness of yours."

"What are you going to do to me?" You whispered frightened.

"Show you what real countries, countries of power can do."

He pulled down you tube top with a bright red star in the middle, and then slid off your pants, with your undergarments following shortly.

Russia took off everything except his boxer shorts, and kissed you again, and then he used his broad rough hands to squeeze your breasts hard, with your light colored nipples erect on your full breasts. Your nipples were hard and taut with arousal.

"P-Please don't do this." You said firmly.

Russia smiled darkly, "Weren't you ever told that even please can't get you what you want?"

You timidly tried to sink through the bed. "Don't worry little one, when I take you, I will be gentle…at first."

Russia then let his teeth graze the tender flesh of your torso, sucking you deeply here and there. Soon dark red-purple bruising hickies covered your torso. "What a beautiful display da?"

"Just let me go."

Finally he looked down at you with a serious look, and moved away a lock of your hair, "Why can't you just take the pleasure with the pain?"

"Wh-What are you trying to say?" You asked.

"By the end, you shall see." He said and then stuck a single finger into your fork, and began to pump it into you; you whimpered and tensed at the thickness of his finger. He then slid in a second and stretched you a bit checking if you would manage to fit him, you gasped and whined from the discomfort.

He nodded, "Yes, you'll be fine, it'll be painful da."

Then he moved himself into you. "Ahahah!" You gasped painfully, grasping the bars you were hooked to for support, and Russia began with a slow and easy pace and when he was sure the pain had left for the most part he let himself go crazy and let the lust he had for you consume him, and he consumed you.

He kissed you with a deep ravenous hunger, "Take me take all of me." Russia growled.

You mewled in protest but some part of you wanted to please him, so you arched your back. Letting him fill you to the core with his manhood, "You're…so…tight." Russia said through clenched teeth.

"Ah! AH! H-Harder!" You begged.

That was it, you had driven him off the edge and he pounded into you mercilessly, massaging your ass as he did so. Only a single thought raced through his mind. A phrase, that he would finally admit to you.

"AAAAHHHHAHAHHHAH!" You shrieked in ultimate pleasure, reaching your climax, as he shouted, "_!" He had found your hidden paradise and with a few more pumps he climaxed into you and then flopped beside you.

When he had his wits about him once more he pulled you into a hug, "Did I hurt you too bad, da?"

"A little." You whispered lightly.

"I'm sorry, _...become one with Mother Russia." He said then kissed you with a gentle passion.

"Why?" You asked.

"Because I love you." Russia said tenderly, his old self had come back and the genuineness rang clear in his eyes.

Your eyes bubbled up, and you said, "I think I could come to love you as well." Then you kissed him back.

"Hey, has did anyone see Russia leave? I was too focused on _, leaving I didn't see him leave." America said.

Everyone shrugged.


End file.
